


Daisies are a girl's best friend

by ko_writes



Series: Cabin Pressure Prompts [23]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fem!Douglas, Fluff, Funfair, Illegal flower picking, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: So I imagine Fem!Douglas is as manipulative and used to getting her own way as one would expect. Therefore she is completely unprepared and more than a little astonished to find that Martin's shy attempts at courtship appeal so much to her. Maybe it's because they are rather more genuine and sincere if not so polished as she's used to. </p><p>Have some sweetness to balance out the angst and horror I've been throwing your way :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisies are a girl's best friend

It had been a... wonderful night.

This surprised her. Martin was stutter-y, nervous and tense; but when he looked at her...

They had been at the funfair, a classic movie-date no doubt suggested by one of the students Martin lived with, and it should have been a disappointment; she was approaching fifty after all, she wasn't some doe-eyed teenager.

But then they'd walked through the, actually rather empty, funfair, eating popcorn and blue cotton candy that Marin bought for her because it matched her dress. They went on the rides, laughing and grinning together. Martin had proven himself rather good at the stall games and won her a lovely orange teddy bear; they both giggled when she likened it to the man. Then, to finish the night, they shared a kiss on top of the Ferris Wheel.

Now they were walking home, her arm linked in his.

"Wait," Martin stopped and bent down, picking a bunch of beautiful Marguerite Daisies.

"Oh, they're beautiful," She smiled, then raised an eyebrow, "But isn't it illegal to pick wild flowers?"

"The only rule I'll ever break," Martin smiled, then blushed, "O-or something less, you know, cheesy..."

They arrived outside of her house and she turned to him, "Don't apologise; I think I'm beginning to... like it."

She kissed him on the cheek and walked slowly, hips swaying, to her door. "See you on Monday," She smiled over her shoulder and unlocked the door. 

She stepped inside as Martin stuttered, "Y-yeah! Sounds good!"

She blew him a kiss and closed the door.

With a silly grin and feeling just a little breathless, Destiny Richardson reflected that Martin was probably one of the most considerate men she'd met, and there was certainly a possibility of more dates.


End file.
